The mutation was first discovered on a plant of the variety Meikola (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,607) as a single branch with a flower distinctly different from the flowers on the other branches. The Meikola plant on which the branch was found was grown in a cultivar area, in the Sierra of Quito, Ecuador, with average night temperature of 5.degree.-14.degree. C., and day temperature of 9.degree.-23.degree. C. From this plant the branch was taken, and cut into cuttings that were brought to Israel.
The cuttings were self-rooted in a greenhouse, in Moshav Ha'Yogev, Israel. From the resulting plants, further plants were vegatatively propagated, also by self-rooting.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar as performed at Moshav Ha'Yogev, Israel, shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions came true to form and are established and transmistted through succeeding propagations.
The resulting plants were found to be stable in their botanical characteristics as described below and shown in the attached Figure.
The following is a description of the characteristics of my new rose cultivar which distinguishes it from cultivars of which I am aware, especially from Meikola:
1. Distinct larger number of petals.
2. Distinct differences of color, a much darker pink.